


Los Carthaigh

by Nahco



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 800 Years Later, Drama, New Highgarden, Ti-no-tinoni-no-tinoniiiiiiiiiiiii, no spoiler i swear, spanish fic tortilla toros flamenquito ole ole
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahco/pseuds/Nahco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poniente, 800 años después:</p><p>Después de una desastrosa guerra que fragmentó los Siete Reinos e hizo desaparecer a la inmensa mayoría de las casas y dinastías originales de estas tierras, vuelve a surgir el orden dentro el continente en forma de pequeños estados.</p><p>El más reluciente y esplendoroso de estos es El Dominio. No el original, sino uno que a lo largo del tiempo ha anexionado Roca Casterly bajo su fuerte monarquía, y ansía hacer lo mismo con Dorne.</p><p>Su trono, ocupado por generaciones de Carthaigh a lo largo de los siglos, ahora peligra entre problemas de herencia, ambiciones perversas y una herida aun abierta de una revolución señorial que se produjo hace años.</p><p> </p><p>Dramón peliculero de vieja en proceso: [///.............................] 13%</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SYLVIA

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: No hay spoilers. Lo juro por el niño Jesusito.

La primera palabra que formuló Sylvia en toda la mañana fue el nombre de su criada, a gritos. Al cabo de lo que le pareció a ella una eternidad, apareció: una mujer menuda y joven, vestida aún con un camisón de lino arrugado y el pelo aún revuelto, dando señas de que acababa de sorprenderla durmiendo aún a estas horas. Esto la hizo enfurecerse más.

En otros tiempos, Sylvia Carthaigh se habría contentado con tirarle el jarrón de claveles que tenía en su mesilla de noche; pero no se podía permitir el lujo de espantar a su personal, tal y como le había advertido su hermano, el propio Rey de El Dominio. [ Al cuerno tú y tus políticas morales, Luke ], pensó, porque al menos en lo más profundo de su mente, podía llamarlo así. Además de que no sería galante que una dama de alta cuna como ella le estampara a una estúpida sirvienta el emblema de su propia casa. [ Aunque estos claveles no son plateados ], tentó la mente de Sylvia de nuevo.

Sea como sea, esta simplemente acabó conformándose con una mirada fría y adusta a su subordinada. Hizo que aquella maraña de pelos revueltos se ruborizara de vergüenza. No le supuso ningún placer, ya que lo normal sería que una cochambrosa como ella palideciera de miedo en lugar de colorarse. Se propuso asustarla con una sonrisa sarcástica a la vez que cortante, cosa que hizo.

-¿Qué hora es, Priscila? – Le preguntó sin inmutarse. Con el camisón puesto, la mujer parecía de lo más regia. Regia y autoritaria.

-Hace poco que salió el sol, mi señora. – Respondió titubeante.

-Observadora. – Sus comisuras se tensaron aún más. Se dirigió hacia un baldaquín de la sala con espejo, y en este se miró. - ¿Y cuándo te pedí que me despertaras?

-Al alba –. La adolescente terminó por agachar la cabeza, como yunque que se hunde en el vacío de la desesperación.

Sylvia se acercó a ella, con expresión vacilante, queriéndole tumbar con solamente palabras que finalmente se guardó. La chica estaba temblando.

-Vístete y lávate. – Se giró -. Cuando termines, que espero que sea pronto, quiero que me laves, me vistas y me aprietes el corsé –. Vio que la criada se quedaba allí plantada, atónita - . ¿A qué esperas? Largo de mi vista.

Cuando Priscila abandonó la habitación con una leve inclinación, Sylvia se dirigió a la ventana situada junto a su cómoda y la abrió. Daba al Patio de Armas, como había podido ver desde que llegó a palacio, cuyo empedrado estaba empapado por el rocío mañanero. Miró al cielo, y advirtió que en este no había ninguna nube. [ Otro día soleado ]. La señora odiaba los días así. Por regla de tres, Sylvia odiaba todos los días, ya que todos los días en Nuevo Altojardín eran así. La propia mujer ya ni reconocía si esta inquina le venía de nacimiento o solamente desde el día de su boda forzada, viéndose prometida con un gentilhombre ruin al que no amaba ni llegaría amar solamente para sellar una tregua entre la corona plateada de claveles de los Carthaigh y una revolución señorial con que amenazaban los Lothario.

[ Pero Jon ya murió hace poco. Y las leyes de El Dominio me permiten volver a tener mi apellido de origen, con todo lo que conlleva: estar bajo la tutela de mi hermano en la corte, protegida por él ]. No sólo ella estaría protegida por él. Sino que también sus hijos. Y su sobrina.

-Cuatro pájaros de una estacada –. Pensó en voz alta Sylvia y se rió de la propia ironía que acababa de decir: su querido esposo había muerto empalado por una alabarda dorniense en el frente de El Pasó del Príncipe.

[ Supongo que algo le tendré que agradecer a esos cerdos de Dorne… ], meditó.

-¿Madre? - Le sorprendió una voz dubitativa a sus espaldas.

Se giró para asegurar que esa voz procedía del segundo hijo y primer varón que ella misma había llevado al mundo. Un chico que no aparentaba contar con más de dieciséis días de su nombre, vestido con un jubón oscuro parcialmente tapado por una capa corta azul en la que lucía orgulloso el emblema de su difunto padre, se encontraba al otro lado de la estancia, habiendo atravesado la puerta sin que ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Glenn… - Con una voz dulce. La actitud de Sylvia se volvió mucho más cordial y maternal, acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos, rodeados por su mantón de encaje myriense, reliquia antigua de la familia. Le sujetó de los hombros con delicadeza y depositó un beso en su frente, agachándose este un poco –. Tú no deberías estar aquí y verme así, con estas ropas.

-Lo siento, madre. - Sonrió mientras su progenitora le revolvía los mechones de pelo trigueño mezclado con rojizo –. Pero Cleo me ha mandado a subir. Se estaba impacientando al ver que tardabas tanto. Y ni estás vestida…

Sylvia bufó, confiada por la presencia de su hijo.

-Es por culpa de la estúpida criada. – Se separó del chico, sentándose en uno de los sillones tapizados de la estancia. Clavó uno de sus codos en el brazo del sillón, para poder apoyar con la mano su mandíbula, dando una sensación de desesperación -. Es retrasada. Como todas las que me manda tu tío.

-No seas tan dura con el servicio, madre. – Glenn se movió hacia su asiento. Alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa juvenil y se agachó a la altura de sus ojos, apoyándose también en el sillón -.

Su hijo tenía una habilidad especial a la hora de hablar: su voz apaciguada y relajada que siempre mostraba con aquellos en los que confiaba eliminaba cualquier conato de agresividad. Aun así, Sylvia rodó los ojos al escuchar su comentario.

-Dentro de lo que cabe es mi servicio. Y puedo hablar de él como me venga en gana, como que soy la hermana del rey. – [ Tendría que haberle tirado el jarrón a la chica cuando tuvo tiempo ] –. ¿Y tú qué haces ahí cohibido? ¡Anda, levántate! ¡No eres un remendón! ¡Eres Lord Glenn Lothario, señor de Roca Casterly y Guardián de Occidente Norte!

-No, madre… - Le corresponde, volviéndose a erguir -. No lo soy aún. Quien lo es Lord Ron, hermano de… padre.

Al chico aun le dolía recordarlo, meses después de su muerte. Al contrario que su madre, para él significó bastante. [ Seguro que si lo viera desde mi punto de vista, lo odiaría tanto como yo por robarme la ilusión y la juventud ], pensó, pero decidió jugar su papel de viuda afligida de su esposo, reservándose su opinión sobre él a pesar de lo enfermiza que se ponía al tratar temas semejantes. Sin embargo, tendió a criticar al que fue su cuñado.

-Bah. Ron es un viejo cascarrabias estéril que morirá dentro de muy poco sin hijos a los que cederle el título. En cuando a tía Dona… No tiene el miembro correspondiente como para poder gobernar.

-¡Madre!

[ Es increíble que a su edad siga siendo tan pudoroso… ]

-Hijo mío, que hasta algunas veces pienso que ni tu tío lo tiene… Dame gracias a mí por tener tal pene regio, que viene de reyes, hijo. Tu semilla va más rápida, más potente y entra con mayor profundidad que la normal. –Resaltó con sorna, provocando un gesto de desagrado puritano en la cara de su hijo -.

-Pues a tío no parece funcionarle.

-¡Claro que le funciona! ¿Acaso crees que Buck ha salido de un melonar? Por no mencionar a otros bastardos que habrá regalado por aquí y por allá. Lo que le pasa a tu tío es que ha cogido a la cerda más embutida y fresca del mercado, le ha puesto una corona y la ha cebado. - Gruñendo-.

-Madre…

-Es verdad. Por si no fuera poco, esa gorda se contonea con su velo por los jardines como si se sintiera orgullosa de tener el apellido del rey y no ha traído más que problemas desde que se casó con él: dos mellizas igual de dementes, una marimacho y la otra en el fondo del Mander. – No se dio cuenta de cuándo su hijo empezó a mirarla como si fuera una loca –. Con un poco de suerte, cae y vuelve rodando a Antigua hecha jirones.

Para terminar de asustar a su hijo, Sylvia, sintiendo que sus mejillas iban a salir ardiendo tras haber despotricado tanto, riendo ronca con serenidad. Parecía que no acababa de decir nada. Se levantó del asiento y puso sus frías manos sobre sus mejillas, apretándolas tiernamente con halo de maternidad que connotaba algo de corrupción.

-Pasarán los años, y el Rey no tendrá hijos legítimos con esa gorda ni con ninguna. Para el día en que la Madre lo acoja en su seno, solamente estarás tú. Y no les importará que no seas hijo de Luke, ni les importará que seas un Lothario con sangre materna Carthaigh, porque no tendrán alternativa: Buck únicamente es un bastardo, Imelda es hembra y Pascal el Loco está encerrado en una torre de por vida.

Los ojos ambiciosos y venenosos color verde turquesa de Sylvia se clavaron con mayor intensidad en los ojos inocentes e intimidados color azul verdoso de Glenn

-Para entonces, tú serás Rey del Dominio.


	2. PASCAL

Abrió los ojos y, cuando se acostumbró a la claridad, miró a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado mientras estaba dormido. Hacía más de veinte años que no cambiaba nada del torreón. Su habitación redonda y pequeña era una jaula de oro, pero a fin de cuentas seguía siendo su jaula. La cama seguía teniendo su dosel y las estanterías seguían llenas de libros de Historia; su arcón seguía cerrado y los ventanales de vidrio translúcido seguían aún demasiado altos como para ver algo a través de los muros que no fuera el cielo. El mobiliario de la sala seguía sobrio pero lujoso, y a un lado de la habitación seguía una escalera que daba a un piso más abajo.

Al incorporarse sobre un codo, se dio cuenta como en sus ojos estallaba el brillo de la madera de caoba, reflejo de un rayo de sol vago que había entrado por uno de los ventanucos. Molesto, se frotó los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo.

Se bajó de la cama y el suelo crujió bajo sus pies. Bajó las escaleras también, chirriando estas a su paso, y se volvió a encontrar con lo mismo de siempre: otra habitación menos lujosa. Tenía una cama más pequeña, estanterías más estrechas. Pero tenía una silla, y en esta silla descansaba una mujer. Una mujer ya casi anciana y derrotada, de unos cincuenta años, con la mirada perdida y el pelo color platino con hebras platas.

-Madre… -Sonrió Pascal, pero la mujer seguía sin contestarle. Se limitaba a respirar, comer, dormir y mirar cuando debía hacerlo, pero nunca hacía otra cosa-.

El joven se acercó en silencio, se sentó en la cama cerca de la silla y le cogió de una mano a su madre. Pero esta mujer ya no era madre: a su madre le habían quitado la sensibilidad a base de días, semanas, meses y años. Hasta el tiempo puede acabar con la esperanza, por mucha sangre de los antiguos reyes que tuviera su madre. Estaba acostumbrado a su figura silenciosa y pasiva, después de tanto tiempo. Quizá debería él también actuar así, como si estuviera sumido en un coma. Quizá era la forma correcta de asumir su situación, pero no habían acabado con su esperanza.

¿Qué por qué los habían encerrado a él y a su madre? Por su padre. Pascal I. No lo había conocido por él mismo, sino por su madre cuando tenía esperanzas. Su madre, no la mujer que estaba sentada delante de él. Su madre le explicó todo sobre su padre y todo lo que pensaban de él los traidores.

Los traidores lo llamaban el Rey Loco, o el Rey Enamorado. Pascal había tratado de buscarlo muchas veces en sus libros de Historia, pero sólo se referían a un rey antiguo antiguos y a otro del Norte: uno era loco pirómano, mientras que el otro rompió un trato para casarse con una cualquiera; uno murió con una daga en la espalda por uno de sus guardias, mientras que el otro acabó en el fondo de un río con la cabeza de su mascota en vez de la suya. La historia de su padre se parecía más bien a la segunda.

Pascal I, rey del Dominio de la Casa Carthaigh, había cedido a casarse con Donna Lothario y a nombrar mano a su padre, Jon Lothario. Todo cambió cuando este conoció a una dama de una casa menor, la Casa Morinth, una casa que podía presumir de su sangre de reyes antiguos: los Targaryen. Los Lothario cerraron todo contacto con la monarquía hasta que, meses más tarde, se presentaron con la mayor rebelión señorial jamás vista, encabezada por los Lothario. Los traidores destruyeron Altojardín, asaltaron el palacio, asesinaron y violaron. Días más tarde, se ordenaba la ejecución de Pascal I por parte del nuevo rey del Dominio: Luke I. El Rey Cambiacapas.

Y eso fue lo último que ocurrió antes de encerrarlos en la torre.

Pascual, angustioso, la acarició la mano a su madre inerte.

-Ya encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí, madre. Y podré tomar lo que es mío por derecho.

**Author's Note:**

> ya se que es kk pero no me peguéis :c


End file.
